One Final Push
by BlessYourStar21
Summary: Jellal doubted the thought of having a second child. You cannot and you will not argue with a pregnant woman during childbirth. - Jellal/Erza


**A/N: This is my first attempt at a Jellal/Erza story. I enjoy them, but I always had trouble describing their personalities. I hope you enjoy this little one-shot! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

.

.

.

_One Final Push _

_._

_._

_._

"This is all _your _fault!"

The mighty scarlet sword mage dug her nails further into the mattress as she eyed her partner carefully with a devious look on her face. Said man swallowed twice, before he decided to answer.

"You know conceiving a baby requires a two way system," Jellal said hesitantly.

Oh god. He never should have said that. He never should have said that.

Erza huffed angrily, took Jellal's wrist and scratched it painfully. The meteor mage yelped and ran for the nearest corner.

"_This_," Erza said as she pointed towards her swollen stomach, "is _your _baby and together we will feel its pain of delivering it." Jellal nodded and stared as a lost puppy at his girlfriend.

"Come on, then!" Erza yelled, "Get back here and start pushing!"

Porlyusica smiled behind her hand as she entered the room. She quietly loved it when humans were belittled, especially by their partners. Though, the healer felt sorry for Jellal. Not that she would ever say that out loud.

"He can merely hold your hand as _you're _the one who needs to push," Porlyusica said as she laid down a wet cloth on Erza's forehead.

Erza huffed once more. "I wish he could feel the pain I'm having."

_Why you got to be so rude? _

"What did you just say?"

_You can hear my thoughts now as well?! _

"The look on your face says more than enough," Erza replied.

Jellal made a silent note to follow his girlfriend's orders from now on until the child was born. _You cannot_, he thought, _and you will not argue with a pregnant woman._

The child was welcome, but the pregnancy was not planned. They had merely been together for a few months when Erza announced the news. The scarlet mage had been frightened of his reaction. Of course it had been a shocker to her boyfriend, but he took in the news quite good. Because of the seven year gap, he was seven years older than the girl, making him the age of 29 at the time Erza announced the pregnancy. It was not like he was too young to have a child.

Luckily, Erza had been a happy pregnant girlfriend. Though, she would eat all the wrong stuff, her hormones rarely kicked in when they argued. But now, as she was lying down, ready to bear their child, he was more scared of her than ever.

All of a sudden, though, Erza's look turned from anger to fear and concern. Her eyes flickered over to her boyfriend's face. "Bambie will be all right, right?"

Bambie.

That was the nickname Erza had given their child. Why on earth she chose that name, he had no idea. He thought it was because she wanted to be a cute pregnant lady, but cute rarely described Erza's personality.

Jellal smiled reassuringly and squeezed her hand. "The baby will be fine."

"This is not the time for lovey-dovey. Bambie is on its way to the exit," Porlyusica said as she checked Erza's sexual organ.

_Great, _he thought, _now she is in it too. _

Sweat drops formed on the once so strong woman. Erza squeezed her boyfriend's hand so hard, that he started to sweat too. He did not, as we repeat, he did not want to admit it hurt, because his girl is hurting much more than he was.

Wait. He needed to encourage her. Well, he was going to do just that!

"You can this, honey!"

Erza suddenly stopped puffing as she redirected her gaze towards her man. "_Seriously?"_ She asked, "HONEY?"

Jellal's face lost its colour as he stuttered to say something else. Porlyusica interrupted the couple by saying Erza should be focusing on Bambie.

_Fucking Bambie, _Jellal cursed inside of his own head.

"I can't do this!"

"Yes, you can!"

"No, I can't!"

"Yes, you can!"

"No, I want a C-section!"

Jellal slapped his forehead. He seriously doubted not to get a second child, just because child birth was not a fun party. Not at all.

"The baby is too far out. We can't do a C-section at this point!" Porlyusica yelled at the stupidity of his girlfriend.

"What if I use gravity magic?"

Both of the persons present in the room widened their eyes at the sudden exclamation.

"Do you even know how dangerous it is to use magic during child birth?!" Porlyusica exclaimed.

"Gravity magic?! Where on earth did you learn that?"

"You're _seriously _more concerned about where she learned it than the actual use of the magic?"

"Kagura taught me," Erza mumbled between pushes.

"You're such a weirdo," Jellal stated as he shook his head.

"You're hanging out too much with Natsu. Don't come crawling to me when you start spitting fire."

"You're the one who's spitting fire at the moment," Jellal muttered.

"I can see Bambie's head! Get ready, human, the baby is almost there!"

Erza nodded vigorously and Jellal held her hand even tighter. "You can do this, Erza."

His girlfriend held his gaze for a moment, before she gave him a genuine smile. Jellal kissed her the top of her head.

With one final push, Erza Scarlet gave birth to a healthy baby girl called Izumi Fernandez.

.

.

.

**A/N: Let me know what you think! **


End file.
